Kancing ke Tiga
by gengie
Summary: "Aku pernah membaca. Salah satu kebiasaan dari remaja Jepang saat mereka lulus adalah meminta kancing ketiga orang yang mereka sukai." /"Karena kancing ketiga adalah kancing yang dekat dengan hati. Dan aku ingin memiliki hatimu."/KaiSoo couple. BL. Romance. Oneshoot.


**Kancing ke Tiga**

**KaiSoo's Fanfiction**

Lelaki tampan itu berdiri dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Baju seragam yang ia pakai sudah bermandikan keringat karena banyaknya gadis yang mengelilinginya. Panas dan gerah seakan menyusup masuk kedalam pori-pori kulitnya. Ia tersenyum saat berusaha lepas dari kerumunan gadis-gadis tersebut. Tangannya penuh akan hadiah-hadiah yang mempersulit pergerakannya.

"Jongin-_ah_ kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang pria ketika Jongin melewatinya.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang." Jawabnya sambil memberikan bungkusan hadiah yang ada ditangannya pada lelaki itu.

"Hei–"

"Sehun aku titip dulu!" ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi berusaha menghindari protesan lelaki tersebut.

"_Yah_!"

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa kau melihat Dio?"

Lelaki yang tengah sibuk dengan bukunya itu mendongak menatap Jongin yang telah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tau Kyungsoo dimana?" ulang Jongin.

"Oh Kyung_ie_, sejak sejam tadi dia pergi. Katanya ingin menemuimu _sunbae_. Apa kalian tidak bertemu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih Baekhyun."

"_Ne sunbae_. Selamat akan kelulusanmu." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun sebelum keluar kelas dengan tergesa.

.

.

Lelaki itu terus sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya, berusaha menghubungi lelaki yang sedari tadi ia cari. Hari ini merupakan hari kelulusannya dari XOXO _high school_. Sebagai seseorang yang sangat populer di sekolah, ia sejak tadi dikerumuni oleh _hobae_ maupun teman-teman seangkatannya yang memintanya untuk foto bersama maupun sekedar mengikutinya kemanapun. Padahal nyatanya seharian ini ia berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Ia menarik napas mengetahui pesan yang sedari tadi ia kirim tak juga kunjung dibalas. Ia sudah berada di ujung lorong gedung kelas dan belum juga menemukan lelaki itu. Lelaki manis dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan. Lelaki yang terlihat datar dan cuek yang berhasil memikat hatinya.

Ia berhenti sejenak saat melihat siluet seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok di depannya. Seseorang yang tengah malu-malu menatapnya dengan memeluk dinding. Jongin tersenyum.

"Dio?"

Lelaki itu keluar dengan perlahan, tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang membentuk hati. Mata bulat itu menyipit membuat pipinya mengembang naik, membuat Jongin gemas melihatnya. Ia menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak menemuiku?" Tanya Jongin pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Sejak sejam yang lalu aku sudah berada di aula menunggu _sunbae_. Tapi ternyata _sunbae_ sedang bersama dengan teman-teman _sunbae_. Aku jadi tidak enak mengganggu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak memanggilku?"

Lelaki itu tertunduk memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang saling mengait sebelum kembali mendongak menghadap Jongin.

"Aku malu." Cicitnya pelan.

Jongin terkekeh sebelum mencubit gemas pipi lelaki itu.

"Kau manis sekali Kyungsoo."

"Jangan mengataiku manis." Protes Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan Jongin pada kedua pipinya.

"_Sunbae _selamat akan kelulusanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Jongin mengangguk sebelum mengusak rambut halus lelaki didepannya. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam saling menyelami gelap manik mata masing-masing. Hingga Jongin terkekeh dengan wajah usil pada air mukanya.

"Mana hadiah kelulusanku." Tanya Jongin sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

Mata kyungsoo bergerak gelisah menghindari menatap wajah Jongin.

"Apa kau melupakannya." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat sebelum menatap Jongin, tapi detik selanjutnya ia kembali menunduk. Perilakunya tersebut membuat heran Jongin akan tingkah sang kekasih.

"Hei, jika tidak ada juga tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. Ia menatap wajah Jongin dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan Kyungsoo saat tengah gugup. Ia melangkah ragu. Tangan halus itu menyentuh baju kemeja Jongin, membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Saat Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kaki-kakinya dan bibir berbentuk hati itu mengecup bibir bawahnya, ia seakan hilang kesadaran. Mata Jongin melebar tak percaya, pasalnya ini merupakan ciuman pertama mereka semenjak berpacaran selama satu tahun. Hingga akhirnya Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka, barulah ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati apa yang diperbuat Kyungsoo.

Walau hanya sekedar ciuman yang saling menempelkan bibir, nyatanya itu telah berhasil membuat hati Jongin berdesir seakaan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berusaha melesak keluar dari perutnya. Paru-parunya bahkan terasa penuh hingga ia merasa sesak, atau mungkin ia memang lupa cara bernapas saat Kyungsoo melakukan hal tadi.

Remasan pada kemejanya membuat Jongin melepaskan tangannya pada pinggang lelaki itu. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Sama-sama merasa malu untuk menatap satu sama lain, mereka hanya berdiri mematung dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi keduanya terlihat begitu kentara dengan kulit putih mereka.

"A..Aaa itu… terima kasih hadiahnya." Ucap Jongin terbata. Kyungsoo mengangguk malu sebelum menatap Jongin. Lama mereka terdiam sebelum saling melempar senyum. Jongin maju memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek itu. Menempelkan kepala Kyungsoo pada dadanya agar lelaki itu dapat mendengar degup jantungnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku _sunbae_." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Jongin. Ia mengangguk sambil menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan Dio, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Dan bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilku _sunbae_?"

"Rasanya lebih nyaman memanggilmu seperti itu." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Hei kau harus menyiapkan panggilan khusus untukku seperti aku memanggilmu Dio." Kyungsoo melepas tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Tersenyum pada Jongin sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apapun untukmu sayang?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban gombal dari lelaki itu.

"Bisakah aku memiliki kancing ketiga seragammu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kancing yang ia maksud.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti dengan permintaan sang kekasih.

"Aku pernah membaca. Salah satu kebiasaan dari remaja Jepang saat mereka lulus adalah meminta kancing ketiga orang yang mereka sukai." Jongin diam mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Karena kancing ketiga adalah kancing yang dekat dengan hati. Dan aku ingin memiliki hatimu." Lanjut Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Jongin tersenyum sebelum memeluk Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau manis sekali." Ucap Jongin gemas.

"Jangan katakan aku manis!"

"Ahaha… Baiklah sayang kalau begitu aku juga ingin meminta kancing ketigamu, karena aku juga ingin memiliki hatimu." Ucap Jongin sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah tampannya. Tangannya terulur menuju kemeja Kyungsoo dan terhenti pada kancing kemejanya.

"Tapi bolehkah aku memiliki semua kancing seragammu ini?" Jongin tersenyum nakal sambil membuka kancing teratas baju Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itu semakin lebar karena _shock_ saat Jongin menyentuh dadanya. Kesadarannya kembali ketika lelaki tersebut sudah akan membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya dan memperlihatkan kulit putihnya.

"_Yah_! Mesum, lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya nyaring.

.

.

**END**


End file.
